Kaito has a popsicle in his pants
by Why did I write these
Summary: Kaito tells Len he has a popsicle in his pants, and Len wonders how he did it, and well...I don't know this is pretty weird, just read it..it's pretty funny, just..Len puts ice in his pants..just read it kay?


VOCALOID ISNT MINE OBVIOUS

OKAY SO, THIS IS A STORY ME AND MY FRIEND WROTE WHEN WE WERE SO HYPER ON VOCALOID, SO YEAH, AND YOU CANT SAY THEY ARE OUT OF CHARACTER CAUSE THEY DON'T HAVE PERSONALITIES AND YES THERE IS LOTS OF SPELLING ERRORS BECAUSE I DONT HAVE MICROSOFT WORD AND WE REALLY DONT CARE JUST ENJOY IT ANYWAY SINCE I AM FINALLY POSTING A FUCKING STORY

"I WANT TO PUT ICE IN MY PANTS AND MAKE ICE-CREAM! JUST LIKE KAITO!" Len screamed happily. Rin just staired in awe as she

watched her idiotic brother shove ice into his pants. "EYEAAAAA COOLLLD!" He screamed as he ran around in pure agony. "Why did you just put

ice down your pants?" She asked calmly. "B-Because..K-Kaito said he had a popcicle in his p-pants..A-And I asked him h-how he...brrr... Did it, and he sai-said he

put i-i-ce into his pants..." He replied as he shivered. "Well Len...I hate to break it to you, but Kaito was probably just trying to get you

to look in his pants or something..." Rin said facepalming. "Why would Kaito want me to look in his pants?" Len asked confused. Rins face turned

red as she looked down. "I-I don't know...Go Ask him...But first...Change your pants...You look like you wet yourself." She muffled her laughter as it was Lens turn

to turn red. "OKAY! SINCE YOU WON'T TELL ME I'LL ASK KAITO!" Len shouted happily as he changed his pants.

Pouting, frowning, arms crosssed, sitting on the edge of the railing, staring deeply at the wall. The wall was certainly interesting, maybe he shouldn't have eaten Miku's cooking. There were magical little naked Gakupo's flying around the wall and that was more then not normal. "Why...just why...what the hell..did I eat?" Completely forgetting the fact that he told Len about the ice pants thing, looking down to his crotch and back at the fucking weird wall. "Miku, I'm a gunna kill all your fans, then you. Yes the things that keep you cool in the summer." Sliding down the railing, the vision of the naked Gakupo's chasing him like a pack of wild animals, landing not so very gracefully on the tips of his toes, arms still locked in the crossed pose. "I have a funny feeling my dick should be cold.." He said hearing the horrible pitter patter of Len's excited footsteps approaching so fastly, eyes widening, remembering the stupid idiotic thing he had said to try to suduce him. Was that before or after he ate that food? Well now at this point he couldn't remember but remembered a great image in his head, of Len with his mouth in a nice place and himself saying "Just keep sucking the cream will come out!" Was in his mind, sticking out his tongue and a smirk on his lips, PERVERT.

"Kaito...?" Len asked with wide eyes. "Are you okay?" He looked down at the bluenette. His face was red and and it looked like he was in a great place. He ate Mikus cooking again...didn't he...? Len thought to himself. "KAITO!" The blond screamed into the older boys ears immediatly snapping out of his wonderful day dream. "NO LEN DON'T STOP!" He suddenly screamed causing Len to jump backwards. "Don't stop what? What was I doing?" Len asked totally confused. "OH! Len...HEEEEYYY How are you?" He asked cooly brushing the awkward moment off. "I'm fine, but I was wondering... Did you know ice on the dick is really cold?" Len asked not looking to happy. "U-Um yes. I did know that.?" Kaito laughed nervously. "Then how do you deal with it! I tried to make a popcicle in my pants , just like you! But when I did it, Rin just laughed and said you wanted me to look inside your pants! And I was all like Why? And she was like." Len put his hands on his hips and made is voice go higher "I don't know, go ask KAITO. So here I am...Asking you...Why did you want me to look inside your pants?"

Kaito stared, not exaclty sure what to say, eyes shifting around with the nervousness of the question. Biting down on his lips, eyes closeing ever so slightly, running a hand through his hair, and eyes narrowing away from the boys face. "Well. You see it's like this." Looking up away from him, so his lie could not be seen in his eyes. "I was just teaching you how to act around pedophiles, and you passsed, yeah, that's right. Cause you know, I heard Gakupo watches you sleep at night, and he touches your no no area, and fondles you, and puts a special drug in your banana you eat before you go to bed so you don't wake up. Me I soooooo don't do that, I am not some weird pervert, not me! But that Gakupo, that Gakupo...he sure likes eggplants, and he loves to cover them in your sweet nectar and eat them. He is a very weird man. Me, no no I don't do that. For that is very wrong! I am not some 18 year old pedophile, that likes to touch you all over..all...over..." Trailing off into some weird fantasy, drool hanging from his mouth. "And touch your sweet little-" "KAITO!" Len intrupted, tears in his eyes, completely believeing this horrid lie. "I didn't know I was so violated! Gakupo must pay!" "Yes he should! Lets get him together! Then you can have the icecream in my pants."

Len and Kaito quickly ran into their rooms so they could put on their cool ninja gear. Len had a black bandana with black longsleve and black sweats. And Kaito wore pretty much the same thing. "Lets do this!" Len said as anger flashed in his eyes. Gakupo would pay for being such a dirty old man! "Come on Len! I think he's in his room, Probably beating off to your pictures!" Kaito said as he dashed out of the room. "Wait...Kaito...What does "beating off" mean?" Len asked confused. "It means to... Um...LETS GO GET GAKUPO!" Len just nodded his head, noticing his question went unanswered. "YEAH!" Len followed close behind as they barged into his room. Some ninjas eh? :"Oh~ Len, Kaito~ How are you two this fine evening?" He asked with a small smile, not even caring about the fact that they just ... Barged in. In the Vocaloid house...This was considered normal. "DON'T ACT INNOCENT GAKUPO! I KNOW WHAT YOU HAVE BEEN UP TO AND IT HAS TO STOP!" Len shouted as he epically pointed his finger towards the confused purpled hair man.

Kaito kept a pretty straight face, not knowing his plan would actuallly work, but then again...Len was an idiot. Gakupo raised his arms, balling his eyes out, obviously in defeat. "Okay! Okay! I give! I touched Kaito while he was sleeping once okay! But I was really drunk! I couldn't help myself he was just sleeping so beautifully on the couch after eating the alcohol filled icecream I gave him! I didn't mean for it to happen but he seemed to really enjoy it in his sleep! I'm sorry! He kept moaning Len's name but I didn't care!" And with that Kaito froze in his spot, looking down at his crotch and remembering that wonderful dream. Holy shit, that was Gakupo touching him that whole time. "I was drunk! I am really sorry Kaito!" Gakupo cried outloud, covering his face with his hands, squirmming around a bit in his spot. Len, standing there, more then confused now. Was this all a joke? Was it april fools? No it was june. "You..did what Gakupo..?" Kaito muttered, covering himself. "Eheh..yeah...uhh...that was me not you Len..I just wanted your help in getting back at him for that, but I was scared you..wouldn't help me unless I told you that horrible story, cause I'd never do that to you..my little shota..I mean..hi."

Gakupo and Len just staired at Kaito wide eyed. "Len..." Gakupo asked looking down the the blond boy. "Yes?" Len replied cooly. "What did Kaito tell you?" Kaito froze in the background, unable to speak. Oh shit. "Well first, I said i wanted a popcicle and he said he had one in his pants, and I was like OMFG how did you do that? and he was all like, I put ice down my pants, and I was like, that is SO cool! So I ran back to my room and wanted to try it out! so after that i found out...Its cold and should never have been attempted I went to ask Kaito what the fuck was goin-" Len was cut off "AND I TOLD LEN THAT GOOD LITTLE BOYS DON'T ASK TO MANY QUESTIONS!" Kaito screamed in the background. "KAITO! I'M SO PROUD OF YOU!" Len and Kaito froze as Gakupo danced towards them. "Proud of me?" He asked totally confused. "YOU FINALLY REALIZED TEH AMAZINGNESS OF PEDOPHILIA!" He sang. "WHHHHATTTT!" Kaito fell to his knees. "NoNO! NOOOOO~" He cried into his hands. "What is pedophilia?" Len asked quietly in the background. Gakupo smiled.

"Len, pedophilia is the definition of Kaito."Gakupo had concluded, "Is it his other name?" "You could say that yes, it really means what he has been doing to you ever night. Did he ever tell you that if you suck the popsicle in his pants enough cream would come out?" "Yes! It sounds good." Len said a smile of stupidity on his face "I don't think you want that kind of cream Len." "He speaks LIES! My cream is delicious!" Kaito shouted, stomping over to Gakupo, and swinging his arm around him to grab the tightly put up pony tail and thrusting his arm down, makeing him smack down to the floor with a harsh crash. "Now Len, would you still like my cream? I promise it is very good. Though the popsicle might be a bit warm, and hard." "Warm? Is it hot fudge?" Gakupo, now on the ground holding the back of his head and whimpering with horried pain, rolling over onto his stomach with a heavy groan. "No..It's warm mashmellow cream." Kaito continued, no one paying much attention to the man on the ground in pain from the harsh tug on his hair. "Yes! I want to try it! But I still don't get why it's in your pants..." "Oh my fucking god...THEN LET ME TRY YOUR CREAM LEN!" Kaito said, annoyed level growing, kicking his leg back to stomp on the Gakupo under his feet. "But..I don't have any cream.."

"Yes you do my little blondie!" Kaito smiled. Gakupo just awkwardly left the room, unoticed. "But...How did it get there?" Len asked confused as ever. "Well Len...Um...it is magical! yeah...Magical!" Kaito slowly approched the shorter boy. "MAGICAL! SERIOUSLY! THAT IS SO COOL! Where does come from?" Len smiled as he jumped up and down. Kaito blushed. yeah. He blushed at the awkwardness of the question. "Weelllll Len. You see...Take off your pants and I'll show you!" The blue haired man laughed darkly. "Take off...My pants? OKAY!" Len started to unbuckle his belt and he quickly threw his pants off to the side. "Very good Len!" Kaito clapped with glee. "Now your underpants!" Len just stared and blushed. "M-My underpants...?" Len hesitated for a moment before grabbing the elatic band around his underpants. "LEN! DON'T DO IT!" Kaito and Len snapped their heads to the source of the sound. "Rin!" Len smiled happily. "KAITO WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING TO LEN!"

Kaito froze completely, darting his head in both directions, grabbing his crotch "Nothing! I was teaching him something and you..YOU RUINED IT!" Hiding his little problem in his pants trying to run, feeling the girl grab his scarf, pulling back and throwing him to the floor. "Is that a popsicle in your pants or are you just happy to see Len without his pants on!" Screaming at the top of her lungs, stomping on his hands that covered his happy place, now a sad place, a horribly in pain place! Kaito screamed out, as the foot smashed down on his nono place. Len, staring at the scene, still not sure to what the fuck just happened or what the fuck he should even do in this situation. "What's in Kaito's pants? Did you smash his penis?" "DAMN RIGHT I DID!" "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH FUCCCCCCCCCCCKKKKKKKKK MY POPSICLE IS BROKEN!" "OH NO! I WAS GUNNA EAT THAT! I'LL FIX IT!" Len running to the rescue, tackling Rin off. "Don't hurt the popsicle!" "WHAT? Len! Get off!" With this, Kaito holding his now in pain penis, dragging his body away in too much pain to bother standing up. Rin throwing Len off, stomped her foot on the blue scarf, "You going to your room to try and get rid of your hardness Kaito?" "Pl-please, I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I just love him so much! You don't know what it's like Rin! YOU DON'T KNOW!"

"...And that is how me and Len got together." Kaito finished with a smile. "IT IS NOT!" Len protested, face red. "I wasn't THAT stupid!" He crossed his arms angerly. "nono...I remember it exactly as I told it." Kaitos smile widened. "LIAR!" Len yelled higurashi stlye and tackled his lover to the ground. "SO AGGRESIVE!~" Gakupo sang as he entered the room. "Yesyes. That is nice Gakupo...Now HELP US GET LEN OFF OF KAITO! HE'S GOING TO STRANGLE HIM TO DEATH!" Miku cried out as she tried her hardest to pull the young blond off of the older bluenette. "HELP!" Kaito cried out. Rin just stood there laughing.


End file.
